


No Legacy is So Rich as Honesty

by Cleo



Category: Beauty and the Beast (TV 1987), Dark Angel
Genre: Art, F/M, Gen, Reverse Big Bang Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-29
Updated: 2013-04-29
Packaged: 2017-12-09 22:39:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/778780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cleo/pseuds/Cleo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My art for the Dark Angel Reverse Big Bang challenge. The fic by <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/users/Lopaka_Tanu/pseuds/Lopaka_Tanu">Lopaka_Tanu</a> that was inspired by this can be found <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/779145">here</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Legacy is So Rich as Honesty

Click for larger image.

[ ](https://dl.dropboxusercontent.com/u/74237572/Graphics/Cleo1969.jpg)


End file.
